


The Fire in My Veins

by waygoth



Category: Presidents - Fandom, politicans, the rock - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Kink, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waygoth/pseuds/waygoth
Summary: Jeb is in love with Joe, but will Joe stay?





	1. Love

"I love you, Joe. I love you so much."

Jeb lovingly stroked Joe's balding head, admiring his lover's beauty. Every one of Joe's beautiful features was art to Jeb, from the smooth, glossy finish of his head to his minuscule lips. 

"But Jeb," Joe faltered, looking away shamefully. "I'm straight. I can't-"

Jeb shushed the large foreheaded man with a deep, passionate kiss. Joe pushed him away, tears welling up in his beautiful baby-blue eyes. Joe caressed his cheek, his calloused hand rough against Jeb's soft, dewy, moisturized wrinkles. 

"Jeb ya little bitch, man up."

The older man drove his fist into his lover's square jaw. Jeb recoiled, looking at Joe in horror. His hand flew up to touch the sticky, metallic, oozing blood from his mouth.

"Barack never acted like this."

Jeb gaped at him. He couldn't understand how Joe had the audacity to bring his ex up in front of him. Barack left Joe for the prestigious actor Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Dwayne was a tall man, thick and muscular. Jeb understood why Barack left Joe, but he still hated him with every fiber of his being. Barack tore Joe's heart out and crushed it, leaving him broken hearted and traumatized. That's when Joe came to Jeb. 

Joe and Jeb had been together for nearly two months, meeting in secret after Congress sessions. Jeb sensed that Paul Ryan knew something was up, but Paul never mentioned a thing. Their secret was safe.

"You know what Jeb? I'm fucking leaving. Goodbye John Ellis Bush."

Joe stood up and put his suit back on. Jeb moved to help him tie his tie, but Joe pushed him back. Jeb started to walk back to the bed, but the Joe grabbed him and kissed him again. Jeb gasped and barely had the time to kiss him back before Joe pushed him onto the bed and left.


	2. Relationship Help

Jeb cried for hours, his naked body tangled in the sheets of the bed. He could still smell Joe all over the pillows. After a while, he decided to call his most trusted friend.

Hillary Clinton was a dignified lesbian. She and her wife Betsy had been married for decades now, but she had had her fair share of heartbreak. Jeb knew no one more qualified to help him out. 

"Hey Chillary," Jeb whispered into te phone, biting what little lip he had. 

"Is that you Jeb? What's up?"

"He left."

"Oh."

Jeb sighed and began to explain in great detail everything that had gone on over the last week. Hillary didn't know about Joe, but Jeb trusted she wouldn't tell a soul. Jeb talked to her for hours, going on and on about Joe and everything Joe stood for, and Hillary _listened_.

Hillary listened better than anyone Jeb knew, which is one of the reasons Jeb could talk to her so easily. He started to feel better just hearing her occasional hums when he paused to breathe. 

"Listen," Hillary sighed. "Jeb, I love you. You're my best friend, but I can't help you with that. If Joe really loved you, he would come back on his own."

"What if he doesn't love me?" Jeb choked, his eyes welling up with tears at the very thought.

"If he doesn't love you there's nothing you can do about it," Hillary soothed. "I'm sorry, Jeb, I really am. Bye."

Hillary hung up, leaving Jeb feeling dejected. He tried thinking of other people he could call, but all he could think of was Joe.

Joe was beautiful, he really was, and Jeb already missed him so much. Jeb needed Joe's girthy dick like the oxygen he breathed, the water he drank, the food he ate. He started to cry just thinking about a night without Joe snug inside him. 

Jeb picked his phone back up and quickly dialed Bernie's number. Bernie was shit at relationship advice, but he knew all the best clubs in town. Maybe Jeb could find another guy, a hotter guy to make Joe jealous. 

"Dude, what the hell. It's five in the fucking morning. There's a session in like 2 hours."

"We're going clubbing."

**Author's Note:**

> my god..


End file.
